


It's Your Birthday and All I Got You Was This Hangover and a Helluva Time

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was not sulking because Dewees had clearly forgotten his birthday. He. Was. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Birthday and All I Got You Was This Hangover and a Helluva Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dewees tweeted about making donuts and tomorrow is Halloween so this happened.

“Get your coat, Frankie! We’re going out!” Dewees called, kicking open their dorm room door. He was holding a tray. A tray that held something that smelled delicious--sugary-sweet and possibly greasy. 

“What?” Frank looked up from his biology reading. 

He had not been in the room sulking. Not at all. Not like it was his birthday _or anything_. And not like Dewees hadn’t been in the room when he woke up this morning--clearly off doing whatever weird Dewees shit that Dewees’ did at far too early on a Thursday morning. Frank wasn’t even _that_ disappointed to not find Dewees when he came back from class. 

Shit, Dewees probably didn’t even know it was his birthday, too busy, instead, with Halloween preparations all week. Frank couldn’t even remember dropping hints that his birthday was coming up. 

“Well, first you have to have Birthday Donuts. It is an important tradition--that I just made up today and have officially decided it’s now a Tradition,” Dewees brandished the tray, sweeping it down into Frank’s eyeline. 

On the tray was an array of mostly round donuts, glazed, with some containing creams or jellies. They didn’t look store bought, which was insane. Because if Dewees didn’t buy them, it meant that he’d made them. Which, in a lot of instances would leave Frank with a feeling of dread, in this case made him smile because they would probably be legitimately delicious. Dewees cooking had a tendency to be quite edible and mostly even good. The donut in the middle of the tray had a lit candle stuck in it. 

Frank smiled. “Dude! You made donuts!”

“This is the second batch,” Dewees said, only looking a little smug. “We will never speak of the first batch again, except to say that maybe it was a learning experience and the ceiling in the basement kitchen will _never_ be the same.” Dewees shuddered.

“You did remember my birthday,” Frank said and that hadn’t been what he had meant to say. He’d meant to give Dewees shit about getting dough on the ceiling. But damnit, he’s looking at a homemade donut with a candle in it and it was his birthday and he’s just really happy right now.

“How could I forget? You’re birthday is on Halloween! It’s fucking awesome!” Dewees beamed and held the tray closer to his face. “Now make a wish and the celebrations can begin. Gabe’s throwing you a party.”

*****

It was a helluva birthday. Dewees wore his favorite gorilla suit and Frank dressed as a ghoul, complete with dripping viscora. The house party, from what Frank could remember through his hangover fugue, was _awesome_.

“Best birthday ever,” Frank decided after he’d made it back from class and was mostly recovered from his hangover in the late afternoon on Friday.

“You fucking know it,” Dewees agreed, voice muttered against his pillow from where he had crashed in his gorilla suit the night before and hadn’t moved all day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College 'Verse Series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
